Obsessions
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Rarity only wants to be the most popular pony in all of Equestria, but how far will she go to be the pony everypony should know? Most likely a oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Rarity, I just wrote about her. *WARNING: GORE, IT'S IN THE M SECTION FOR A REASON!*


Rarity walked into her room with a few bags on her back. They contained makeup, hair accessories, outfits, and a picture of a model. Anypony who knew her knew she was getting ready to attend a party in Canterlot. This was no normal social event, this was an event with a stallion who was well known across Equestria. He walked right up to Rarity the other day and asked her in person to attend a party in which he would choose the next model for his album cover. She was promised to be the most popular model in Equestria, so naturally Rarity accepted.

She had done her research on the past models on his album, and noticed that they all became taller and thinner with more makeup and clothes that fit like another coat of fur. She had spent enough bits to buy a dinner with all three princesses. She placed the picture of the latest model on her dresser, arranged the makeup neatly. and hung all the clothes on a nearby rack. It was time to begin dressing up.

She decided to start small and decorate her face first. After some thinking she went with some warm colors. She grabbed some red lipstick and applied a normal amount. Glancing over at the picture, she put on a second coat. _It still doesn't look right._ She went around her lips a few more times for good measure. Rarity looked at her reflection. She deemed them model-worthy lips.

Time for the eyes. The brown eye shadow levitated off the dresser and to her eyes. It didn't take long for her to start applying more pressure to her eyelids in frustration. The plastic underneath the soft yet thin cotton top started to tear at the spongy tip. Rarity growled and rubbed quickly and fiercely, creating a red spot and tearing the tip even more. It wasn't soon after when the plastic cut into her skin, a drip of blood staining her eyelids before sticking to her eyelash.

"Oh dear," Rarity clenched her eyes closed as the sudden feeling of pain surprised her. "That seems like enough on the eyes. I don't think I need eyeliner." _But it isn't what you want, it's what he wants._ She reluctantly reached for the pencil and winced as she slowly and lightly applied just enough to make itself noticeable. Her eyes slipped over to the picture of the model. Her magic slipped and she stabbed herself in the eye. She screamed in pain.

Her magic was still holding onto the pencil. She started to pull it out. "GRYAH!" Rarity cringed at the squelching her eye made. She decided to be a stallion and just yank it out. "NYAAAAH!" There was more pain and discomfort as blood stained the right side of her face. She was just relieved that her eye didn't pop out of her socket.

"I guess I won't be needing blush on this side, then." She chuckled a little, then started giggling. Rarity snapped. "But I still need it on THIS SIDE!" She jabbed the pencil into her left eye, blood running down her cheek in an almost identically mirrored pattern. The giggling became louder the smell of iron filled her nostrils.

It took a good half a minute for her senses to come back. "Oh...oh dear. Rarity, you shouldn't stoop so low as to self harm as a way to be famous," She slowly and carefully removed the pencil before throwing it away. "I think that IS enough on the face, I think I'll choose an outfit."

Her eyesight was impaired due to her violent outburst, but she could still see the outlines and colors of her room very faintly. She just thought of it like wearing tinted sunglasses. A few stumbles later, she reached the outfits.

All the outfits were simple, yet tight. A corset with stockings and short-shorts, a tight spandex suit, and a poofy dress. Rarity went against her instincts and chose the corset which had a red and black theme.

The stockings and shorts went on easily, she just had to slip them on. The corset gave Rarity trouble. To start with, all ponies had large heads. The fact that she was a unicorn made the task even harder. Once she got the garment over her head, she had to get her front hooves in. It took a lot of work, but it eventually got on.

She glanced at the picture on the dresser again. Even through her clouded vision she could see that the model looked thin, very thin. Borderline anorexic. Determined to be the best, the strings on the corset were surrounded by a blue aura. Her body as it is now couldn't compare to the model, she wasn't half as skinny.

Rarity clenched her eyes shut as there was a pain from her abdomen caused by the tightness of the corset. She pulled it tighter. A yelp of pain escaped her lips. She snapped again. Her magic pulled the strings away from each other so far that all the air got squeezed out of her lungs. She did this in one movement, not letting herself adjust to the constricting corset.

Rarity came back to her senses again. "What did I do to myself now! I really need to see a doctor or something about this strange thing I'm doing." It seemed as though she had pulled the strings tight enough, so she used a spell that held the strings in place. It was a little easier to breathe after the spell was cast, as it released the strings a bit, but a little running would kill her from lack of oxygen.

The last thing was her hair. Always the highlight of dressing up for our fabulous unicorn. She grabbed a brush and started tending her mane. A few minutes later she had gotten it straight. A simple bun with some good accessories would do good, as she went with her own classy style after hurting herself twice. Well, three times.

She got it in a bun, but it didn't seem tight enough. She redid it with more care and got every little last strand of hair. Still not good enough. She yanked at her hair in frustration, her sanity leaving her due to stress. A good chunk of hair was ripped from her scalp. Blood ran down her neck and dripped down her leg and chest.

Her eye twitched as she grabbed a bow with a clip. She slapped the bow with the clip open with such force that it pierced her scalp and caused more blood to flow. She repeated this process with other hair accessories, adding more bloodstains and filling the room with the smell of iron.

She decided she was done, and looked at the end result. "Perfect..." Her outfit was making marks on her skin which showed through her fur and would most likely stay there forever. Her face was a bloodied mess with red holes in her eyes, red surrounding her eyes, and red lips. Her mane was noticeably thinner with small bald spots and the purple has been darkened by the fluid still flowing. Her tail and back legs left untouched, but her hooves bloodied by the floor.

The loss of blood got to her head, and she started stumbling. "Ooh, I can't wait to be the most popular pony...ev..." She collapsed in a slowly expanding pool of her own blood. "Every...p..on...y...should..." The 'know' came out quieter than a whisper, she probably only said it in her mind.

_She only wanted to be popular, is that too much to ask._

* * *

**Well, I have an easy core assessment in Social Studies tomorrow and I continue this story that I started last night. Well done Lucid, well done. I don't really know how this started, but I can say something about it.**

**I've noticed in my school that all the popular girls seem exactly the same, tank tops every single day, blond hair with a white headband, but most of them are nice. So that's good. I'm luckily NOT one of the popular girls, but I am the insane one who never wears makeup and the one who laughs at everyone insanely to get their reactions! And I'll tell you THAT'S fun! (What? A girl writing an MLP horror story? Dafuq? Oh wait, that's just Lucid.)**

**I don't know if I'll continue this with another one of the Mane Six, but if you review, tell me who you want next. I doubt you'd want to read another, but go ahead.**

**I need to check tumblr then sleep, but I'll be up a few hours to respond to questions if anyone has them so ya. DON'T LET THE RAPIST RAPE YOU!**


End file.
